Como fui parar no Sengoku Jidaii
by Caroline Sango Maciel
Summary: Relatos de uma fã em estágio inicial do gostar de InuYasha... e que viajou bem além do tempo e espaço: viajou na própria imaginação. Venham ver essa fic que, além de surreal, tem boas colheres não são nem pitadas! de humor e romance!
1. Como fui parar no Sengoku Jidaii

**N/A.: Antes de começar, eu particularmente recomendo a fic para os fãns de InuYasha que não gostem da Kikyou...Ou que pelo menos gostem mais da Kagome do que dela. É só um aviso, para que os desprevinidos não fiquem com raiva de mim " Não posso dizer que estou escrevendo essa fic neutramente, por que sou cem por cento M.A.K (Movimento Anti-Kikyou). Essa história nasceu de um dos meus muitos sonhos, de uma das minhas muitas viagens ao Mundo da Lua, e resolvi digitá-la exatamente como a imaginei. Ah, bem, chega de explicações! Para quem vai dar uma espiadinha na minha fic...Boa leitura!**

Eu estava voltando para casa, tranqüilamente, fazendo o mesmo caminho que faço todos os dias na saída da escola. Tudo bem, que neste dia em especial eu não estava assim, digamos...No meu melhor humor. Na verdade, eu estava mesmo era fula da vida, por que tinha praticamente colonizado o mundo da Lua, de tanto que acampei nele, durante a aula de Matemática. Tá certo, o professor bem teve uma dose de razão quando se aproximou de mim e gritou bem no meu ouvido a pergunta: "QUAL A RAIZ QUARTA DE QUINHENTOS E DOZE EM POTÊNCIA DE EXPOENTE FRACIONÁRIO?" me tirando do completo transe em que estava. Não preciso dizer que levei um tremendo susto -que forma mais má de encurtar a distância da Lua até a Terra! Eu caí aqui de um jeito tão brusco... . . Mas depois que ele viu a margem do meu caderno de Matemática, em que eu fazia distraidamente desenhos e equações do gênero:

InuYasha + Kagome um monte de coraçõezinhos,

InuYasha + Kikyou trovões e muitas machinhas negras,

Sengoku Jidaii - Kikyou Muitas nuvenzinhas de paz, e assim adiante.

É, me parece que o professor não admirou muito os meus dons artísticos. Ele me passou uma página de dever extra, particularmente difícil. "Para te ajudar a se concentrar nas aulas", explicou.

Ora. Muito obrigada, mas eu mesma já tentei, e, logicamente, não consigo me concetrar em Matemática enquanto houver um pedaço de papel e um lápis perto de mim. Me surgem mil idéias de possíveis desenhos, é como se o dito papel fosse o meu ingresso para O Mundo da Lua. Mas como eu não posso evitar papéis e lápis dentro de um colégio -ou pelo menos seria bem difícil- , eu faço o que posso.

As pessoas que não compreendem isso é por que nunca se apaixonaram perdidamente por um anime. Elas que experimentem. Seriam bem mais solidárias...

Pois bem. Lá fui eu, pela rua 39, andando na calçada quase totalmente coberta de flores amarelas e pequenas sementes miudinhas das árvores que circundavam a praça. Era tão calmo ali. Em dias como esse -em que minha auto-estima era massacrada pela Álgebra opressora no colégio-, eu costumava passar por ali, como que para "purificar o espírito".

Purificar. Lembrei imediatamente do poder da Kagome, de purificar os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas. Viram só? Viram só no que dá nutrir um grande amor pelo melhor anime já passado na terceira maior emissora de TV do mundo? A cada frase que você pense ou diga, lembra na hora de algum fato relacionado ao anime. E quantas vezes por dia eu não voava nestes devaneios deliciosos? Inúmeras.

E lá fui eu, pensando que se a Kagome estudasse no mesmo colégio que eu (ignorem, por favor, a diferença geográfica, temporal e dimensional que nos separava naquele momento), ela talvez também tivesse dificuldade em Álgebra por raciocinar, ao invés de radicais e equações, se o InuYasha ainda se decidiria por ela, como purificar os fragmentos do Narak, e coisas assim.

Parei quando estava quase chegando em casa, duas esquinas antes. Era ali que a praça terminava. Eu sentei num daqueles banquinhos em estilo colonial -aqueles que têm até uma voltinha de concha de caracol em cada ponta do encosto- , coloquei a minha mochila no meu lado, e peguei meu lápis e caderno de desenho.

Eu normalmente fazia isso como parte do "tratamento pós-aula-de-Álgebra". Desenhar me fazia esquecer todos os problemas pelos quais eu estivesse passando. Era algo tranqüilizador, e simplesmente despertava em mim...Paz.

Busquei um modelo para desenhar, como sempre. Qualquer coisa servia: casas, postes, carros, pessoas que parassem perto de mim, os lagos do centro da enorme praça (bem estilo à Quinta da Boa Vista e Jardim Botânico) , animais...

Girei meus olhos em torno até dar com o modelo perfeito, ali, bem no centro da praça: a maior árvore que havia por ali. Peguei de novo a mochila, meio que hipnotizada. Era tão linda. Simplesmente isso:_ linda_. Enorme, maior que todas as outras, tanto largura quanto altura. Puxa, quantos anos ela deveria ter? E como é que raios -como é que raios- eu nunca a havia percebido de fato?

Calma! Não pensem que fadas e duendes se materializaram do nada atrás de mim e criaram aquela árvore gigantesca só para meus olhos. Quero dizer, eu sei que fadas e duendes_ poderiam _estar ali -e que infelizmente eu não podia vê-los u.u-, por que acredito piamente neles. Mas não foi esse o caso. A árvore sempre esteve ali, desde que eu havia nascido (sempre morei no mesmo lugar), mas, por incrível que pareça, eu nunca havia _realmente_ reparado nela. Sabe quando você convive desde pequenininho com um ambiente, e as coisas estão sempre ali, e você está tão acostumado que nem repara nelas? Pois então.

Mas, neste dia, diferentemente dos outros, eu havia realmente _visto _aquela árvore. Ela parecia quase convidativa. As folhas bailavam ao sabor do vento, estava tudo tão...Perfeito.

Eu me aproximei da árvore, disposta a desenhá-la com todos os detalhes possíveis. Me sentei entre suas raízes salientes, e comecei a decorar o bloco com meus traços.

Súbito, um grito! Antes concentrada na minha paz, larguei o bloco de papel e o lápis; recuei, um pouco assustada. Olhei em torno para ver quem tinha gritado daquela forma, aguda e terrível. No entanto, fiquei ainda mais assustada: não havia ninguém por perto.

Levantei, disposta a descobrir de onde viera aquele grito. Ora, eu não me enganara. Aquilo tinha realmente _vindo _dali de perto, eu tinha certeza! Pus-me a procurar em volta da árvore. Quem me visse ali, com certeza pensaria que eu estava doida. O local estava com poucas pessoas, é verdade, e a maioria sentada nos bancos ao redor, alguns casais namorando (naquela melosidade de sempre, ught...O único casal que não era meloso de dar dor nos dentes quando estavam juntos era InuYasha e Kagome! E Tom Felton e eu, é claro...Mas isso não vem ao caso agora), umas senhoras passeando com seus cãezinhos shiwawas pelos canteiros de violetas, outros funcionários da praça podando as árvores...Mas ninguém, ninguém mesmo, parecia ter escutado aquele grito medonho. Ora, aí eu pensei: Será que só eu havia escutado?

Diminuí o ritmo da minha busca frenética. Parei, de pé, olhando fixamente para o tronco da árvore. Ela era realmente muito parecida com aquela da história, e se você observasse bem, veria que possuía até aquela mesma marca, onde o InuYasha foi lacrado durante cinqüenta anos...

"Ah, que coisa, lá vou eu de novo!" Me repreendi, sacudindo a cabeça para afastar a idéia. Se continuasse assim, daqui a pouco eu iria ver uma folha caindo e lembrar que o Shippou as usava para fazer ilusões. Eu decididamente tinha que parar de associar tudo que via à InuYasha.

Apoiei a mão direita na árvore, enquanto lembrava de várias outras "associações" destas nos últimos meses: numa pesquisa que a professora de Geografia passara, sobe os Conflitos Armados em Escala Mundial, eu pensara seriamente em colocar uma foto daquela batalha que o InuYasha tivera com o Sesshoumaru, numa das aberturas da série. E ainda iria justificar: foi um conflito, não foi? E armado, sim senhor! Pensa que aquele chicote de energia do Sesshy é o quê? E a Tessaiga do InuYasha não pode ser ignorada, oras...E foi em escala mundial. Quero dizer, a integridade do mundo dependia dessas batalhas...E daí se foi há quinhentos anos atrás? Detalhes, detalhes...para quê se apegar em detalhes...?

Eram justificativas concretas. Mas, enquanto pesquisava, pensei que se colocasse isso, a professora de Geografia também ia ter uma justificativa bem concreta para um grande zero... E resolvi seguir o rumo normal das pesquisas, mesmo...

Enquanto lembrava desse incidente, eu ria um pouco, para aliviar a tensão. Infelizmente, não adiantou muito. Eu escutei, outra vez, aquele grito horripilante, vindo daquela árvore, _de dentro _daquela árvore! Levantei a cabeça de brusco, e quando já estava pronta para afastar a mão do tronco...

...Uma luz em tom rosa começou a surgir no local onde minha mão estava há um quarto de segundo atrás. Eu ainda não a tinha afastado totalmente, um espaço mínimo a separava da casca da árvore, e, deste espaço, de dentro da luz rosa, algo apareceu...E eu confesso que realmente quis largar árvore, bloco, papel, lápis e praça e sair dali, quando percebi que este "algo" era uma _outra mão_. Que agarrou a minha num espaço quase nulo de tempo, alargou a abertura da luz rosa, e me puxou para dentro da árvore.

Talvez vocês ainda não tenham percebido. De qualquer forma, eu mesma demorei muito mais tempo para perceber. E mais tempo ainda para aceitar. Mas querendo ou não, essa foi a verdade: Foi assim que eu vim parar no Sengoku Jidaii.

**Continua...**


	2. A primeira aventura a gente não esquece

Certo, eu aceito o fato de que tudo isso é muito estranho. Que tal então, se para evitar maiores rombos no fluxo de espaço e tempo contínuo, nós seguirmos a mesma linha de pensamento das pessoas comuns? Vamos lá:

1. Sou uma garota normal do século XXI. Estudo Matemática, Geografia, Ciências, Português, portanto, tenho toda a base científica para saber diferenciar o que é real o que _não é_. A começar por aí.

2. Eu sou completamente comum. Quero dizer, vou para o colégio todos os dias, tenho que lutar contra as minhas próprias invencionices (é assim que às vezes classificam minhas idéias), aturar a cobra da Ashling e a corja dela, me olhando como se eu fosse do submundo ou, numa comparação mais adequada, como se eu fosse um daqueles youkais insignificantes, e ela, um grupo seleto de tai-youkais.

3. Por favor, mesmo sendo uma maníaca por InuYasha, eu sei que, muito infelizmente, InuYasha é só um anime. Nasceu da mente de uma desenhista genial, virou mangá, e agora é passado na TV. E _só_. É só isso, certo? Certo? CERTO?

Me parece que não. Do contrário, porque eu estaria agora empoleirada numa árvore de _500 anos atrás, _assistindo a Lua surgir cada vez mais brilhante num horizonte verde de tantas árvores, depois de ter visto o que eu...o que eu vi?

E garanto que ninguém no meu século viu isso também. Não do mesmo jeito que eu. Não _ao vivo. _

Então, tudo bem. Estou aqui, não estou? Só me resta saber o que fazer agora. Já vi que não adianta fechar os olhos, correr o máximo que puder e se jogar para a frente, isso resulta apenas em escoriações por todo o corpo e um arranhão na testa. Beliscões ao estilo "Estou acordado?" também não. Sei disso porquê, quando sonhava demais no colégio, a Ingrid sempre me beslicava e, como numa mágica dolorida demais, eu despertava no meio da aula de química. Tentei fazer isso hoje. Ou melhor, tentaram por mim. Acreditem, levar um beliscão de alguém que possui garras não é nem um pouquinho agradável. Eu, pelo menos, não recomendaria.

Ok, eu expliquei a minha situação. Cabe a você - a ele - a alguém - acreditar. Enquanto isso não acontece, eu vou escrevendo. E rezando para que não acordem com isso.

Como boa jornalista que sou, sempre carrego uma câmera fotográfica. Uma dessas descartáveis, de doze fotos, práticas que só vendo, e junto com elas uns bons rolos de filme. Pois vou te dizer, gastei todos eles, e sabe Kami (conforme dizem, conforme_ eu _mesma digo) se irá funcionar.

E um gravador de voz. Ninguém pode prever quando você será sugada para uma Era japonesa que só conhece por desenho animado, e terá a oportunidade de ouvir o cara mais gato de todo o universo falando que o outro cara mais gato de todo o macroscosmo é um ser desprezível e que deveria morrer.

Como toda boa jornalista, também me previno. Portanto, nunca esqueço de levar ataduras e band-aids, para o caso de correr até o cara que pretendia matar o próprio meio-irmão junto com todos os seus amigos e desconhecidos, e me pendurar no pescoço dele bem na hora do golpe, fazendo assim com que desviasse para a árvore mais próxima, que foi, por sinal, aquela que usaram para me puxar chegar até o presente aqui. Mas eu estava se importando com a destruição da minha passagem de ida? Que nada! Era muito mais interessante ignorar as falas do referido gato, que consistiam em "Me largue, sua humana imbecil, ou então vou matar você!", e simplesmente continuar pendurada no pescoço dele, abraçando aqueles longos e macios cabelos prateados, sentindo o aroma de floresta e rio que ele exalava, e lutando para que o servo do gato não conseguisse de arrancar de perto dele.

As ataduras foram bem úteis aí, por que ninguém avisou ao gato nem ao servo do mesmo que sou uma humana raptada para uma Era séculos diferente da qual eu pertenço, que não tinha culpa nenhuma de estar ali, e que, já que estava ali mesmo e não via nenhuma razão para isso, nada melhor do que encontrar uma. Mesmo que fosse dar de cara com o youkai que venho desenhando há cerca de quatro meses na margem do meu caderno e que me garantiu dever extra de Álgebra. Quero dizer, você não faria o mesmo?

Concordo que foi muita grosseria do Sesshy rodopiar com o corpo ao mesmo tempo que me agarrou pela gola do uniforme, me jogando assim uns cinco metros longe. Enquanto as estrelinhas e planetas paravam de rodar em volta de mim, focalizei a cena. E a primeira coisa que notei foi:

"Puxa, quanto barulho!"

Meio sem nexo, não? Mas o que ali não estava? Considere bem. Estava eu, desenhando numa praça em que o máximo que podia-se ouvir eram os cantos dos pássaros e o farfalhar das árvores. Então, dedos surgem do tronco de uma árvore e me carregam quinhentos anos atrás no tempo e duzentas e cinqüenta mil léguas no espaço geográfico do planeta. Minha cabecinha parece passar por um universo de cores e formas indefinidas, enquanto meu corpo gira e parece ser centrifugado por dentro. Tudo, tudo gira, eu giro, meus pensamentos giram, o espaço em volta de mim... Tudo. Isso não acontecia com a Kagome, certo? Então, quando chego em algum lugar, vejo simplesmente um cara que por pouco não acerta a ponta de uma espada na minha cabeça. Sorte que, por algum motivo, tenho reflexos rápidos. Desviei, mas agora não tenho certeza se o que fiz foi isso mesmo, ou se então caí, e assim desviei. Só sei que foi isso que aconteceu depois. É meio difícil manter-se de pé depois de ter todo o seu organismo sacudido, revirado e posto no lugar num período de cinco minutos, mas terrenamente, quinhentos anos. Caí ali, vendo, enquanto minha cabeça era posta no lugar, a lâmina brilhante da espada sair da madeira e ir na direção de um homem de roupas vermelhas e cabelos prateados, que erguia _outra _espada. E estava vindo na minha direção, olha só.

Eu engatinhei para o lado, bem a tempo dos dois se chocarem, e fugi dos raios de energia intensa que o impacto das espadas liberou. A grama pisoteada ao redor foi carbonizada. Eu estava ali há dois segundos atrás... Ainda tonta, essa idéia me fez suar frio.

Continuei engatinhando, puro instinto de sobrevivência. O calor ali era sufocante. Os dois homens liberavam uma energia que pareciar surgir da terra, deles, do ar, e que condensava em devastadores ataques. Eu apenas me afastava lentamente... Olhando meio abobada, com os cabelos formando uma cortina cheia em torno do rosto, vendo á minha frente apenas duas garotas, um monge, uma raposa e um tigre...Não...era um menino e um gato, grande demais para ser um tigre, pequeno demais para ser simplesmente um felino doméstico. Também não era isso. O menino tinha um rabo felpudo. E a gata, dois.

"Folhas...", pensei, de repente. E comecei a engatinhar mais rápido em direção àquele estranho grupo, até que sentisse minhas pernas formigando o suficiente para que me impulsionar-se a por-me de pé. E corri, desastradamente, mas ninguém ali pareceu reparar.

Parei quando escutei um estrondo maior. Focalizei o grupo outra vez. Minha mente confusa começou a fazer as conexões necessárias. Estava começando a entender... Como as informações não eram o suficiente, olhei em torno. Mesmo cenário. Tudo construía-se muito rápido na minha cabeça, blocos velozes de dados formando o castelo de conhecimento de fã: gata, raposa, bumerangue, guerreira, monge, colegial, Jóia de Quatro Almas!

Virei a cabeça tão rápido para a cena de luta, que quase quebrei o pescoço. Focalizei os dois seres que combatiam. E, de repente, entendi tudo. Um clarão se fez, como costumam dizer.

Agora é que vem a parte engraçada. Não era de se esperar que esta criatura abrisse a boca, colocasse a mão na frente dela, e arregalasse os olhos enquanto dizia: "Eu estou mesmo no Sengoku Jidaii! Na Era de InuYasha!"? Mas não. Essa foi a última coisa em que pensei no momento. Porque o que essa criatura fez, meus senhores, foi ignorar os gritos de "Vêm para cá!", "É muito perigoso!", emitidos pelo estranho grupo, agora já reconhecido. Essa criatura ignorou tudo isso e simplesmente correu para um dos oponentes da batalha, não viu que ele estava prestes a desferir um golpe mortal no meio irmão, e pulou, jogando os braços em volta do pescoço do referido ser, enquanto durante todo esse percurso gritava: "SEEEEEEEESSHYYYYYY!"

Pois é. Foi isso que eu fiz. Ah, eu esqueci de dizer que tenho uma queda pelo Sesshoumaru, não é? Liguem não, isso surpreendeu até a mim.

Eu só não esperava que ele fosse me ameaçar de morte e me jogar para longe, onde bati de costas numa árvore, minha cabeça indo e voltando no tronco duas vezes, duas fortes e dolorosas vezes. Quando vi que o meu querido Sesshoumaru aproximava-se de mim, enfurecido, com os olhos vermelhos de raiva por ter perdido a oportunidade de acabar com seu irmão, dei-me conta de que dali não passaria. E me contentei com as idéia de que deixaria este mundo, mas que sabendo o que era sentir o cheiro, a pele e a maciez dos cabelos do Sesshoumaru, ao menos uma vez. Penso que o efeito Fã-que-acaba-de-abraçar-o-ídolo ainda não havia passado em mim.

Mas o que aconteceu foi ainda mais surpreendente. Porque, enquanto eu fechava os olhos com força e escutava a lâmina da Toulkingin cortar o ar bem acima da minha cabeça, fui arrancada dali, um segundo antes da espada desferir seu golpe sobre a pobre árvore, partindo-a ao meio verticalmente. Quando abri os olhos, vi que estava em cima da Kirara, há dez metros de altura. Não exatamente em cima, estava do lado, segura por um braço que lutava para me puxar para cima da youkai. Quando movi a cabeça levemente para ver quem era, me deparei com ninguém menos que _Sango_.

A extermnadora não disse nada, apenas me olhou com preocupação. Eu não estava em condições de contestar, então apenas facilitei o seu trabalho de pôr o meu corpo horizontalmente na Kirara. Minha cabeça ficou balançando enquanto sobrevoávamos o caótico campo de batalha, e eu me despedia do Sesshy-kun... Quando chegamos ao solo, e tanto Kagome quanto Miroku e Shippou vieram para cima de mim, ver quem era aquela desconhecida, eu apenas me recostei, olhei para cada um deles. Era verdade, então.

Essa foi a última coisa que pensei antes de cair profundamente na inconsciência.


	3. Choques e Glórias

Pensando assim, agora, eu realmente fiz uma loucura. Estou com a depressiva mania de analisar os fatos, antes que eles me dominem, procurando encontrar alguma lógica, mesmo que eu saiba claramente que a única coisa que não posso conseguir do lugar onde estou é uma explicação lógica para os acontecimentos.

Então, estou no Sengoku Jidaii, e daí? Realizei o meu maior desejo do momento, um desejo de impulso: Ah, céus, morram de inveja: _eu abracei o Sesshoumaru_!

O que, é claro, confirma que não sou normal. Primeiro porque pessoas normais não atravessam árvores, nem quinhentos anos no tempo. Segundo que ele foi quase, _quase mesmo_, a última pessoa que eu abracei na minha vida. Na verdade, o próprio Sesshy tomaria as providências necessárias para que aquela estranha interruptora de batalhas nunca mais abraçasse ninguém. Também não respirasse mais, nem visse a luz do dia outra vez, nem tivesse a cabeça grudada no pescoço. Puxa, tenho a séria desconfiança de que ele não sabe as fãns que tem no mundo inuyástico, nem o efeito que provoca sobre elas.

Terceiro e último... Por incrível que pareça, não me arrependo do que fiz. Vou guardar esse momento comigo para o resto da minha vida, emoldurado em ouro na parede da minha memória. Se alguma dia eu voltar a ter uma vida normal, é claro.

Na verdade, o povo daqui não é tão hospitaleiro quanto nos episódios que eu assistia, gravava, desenhava e decorava cada frase que diziam. Duvida? Me pergunte o que quiser do episódio "O Segredo do Primeiro Dia: InuYasha de Cabelos Pretos". Eu sei cada fala, tá legal! Não é em todo episódio que o Inuyasha diz que gosta do cheiro da Kagome. Certo, talvez seja exagero assisti-lo oito vezes num dia só... Mas também não é exagero atirar-se no cara que tentou matar o próprio meio-irmão, praticamente declarando seu amor por ele de forma imensurável e impulsiva?

Eu não tinha parado para raciocinar sobre tudo isso quando a Sango me colocou no chão, e nem depois de ter desmaiado. E ainda demorei mais alguns segundos para assimilar, quando abri os olhos outra vez e encontrei o Shippou em cima do meu colo, me vigiando com olhos assustados.

O engraçado é que estou tão acostumada com todas as expressões do Shippou, que, ao contrário do que se esperava de mim, não gritei nem empurrei o pobre filhote de youkai do meu colo. Eu apenas observei bem a felpuda cauda dele, balançando de um lado para o outro, levantei os olhos e vi que também os outros me encaravam. A "esses outros" eu também posso me refirir como Kagome, Sango e Miroku.

As coisas voltaram tão depressa na minha cabeça! O barulho, lembrei. Os estrondos, o cheiro da grama chamuscada. As luzes que ofuscavam meus olhos, azuis elétricas, brancas, amarelas... E o retinir das espadas. A vibração que produziam ao se chocar. Tudo tão rápido, incrível e intenso, que na mesma hora em que o quadro se formava na minha precária mente de recém-desmaiada, senti o desagradável indício de uma dor-de-cabeça fulminante. Pensando melhor, talvez a causa tenha sido o baque que levei quando o Sesshoumaru arremessou o meu corpo contra o tronco da árvore, como se fosse um boneco de pano. Ou, mais apropriadamente, um youkai pequeno e intrometido que não se importaria em ganhar alguns galos na cabeça. Bem, parece que além de uma doce lembrança na memória, eu também vou guardar algumas cicatrizes. Mas são detalhes, detalhes!

Dessa vez, não havia mais barulho. Estava apenas o silêncio de um campo aberto. O Sol já estava se pondo, e o vento soprava, mas não conseguia dissipar o calor da luta nem o cheiro das plantas queimadas e do poder emanado.

Eu desisti de tentar organizar minha mente naquele instante. O primeiro passo era me levantar, não era? Ok, então.

Respirei profundamente, experimentando os pulmões. Fora a dor que senti na base das costelas, tudo bem. Esperava não ter quebrado nenhuma. Depois, apoiei as mãos na terra macia e ergui o corpo, me recostando na árvore. Shippou deu um salto para trás, nessa hora.

Algo doeu na minha cabeça, talvez fosse o sangue retomando seu lugar no organismo. Dei um gemido de dor, e na mesma hora Kagome correu, se ajoelhou perto de mim, e ajudou-me a ajeitar minhas costas.

"Está tudo bem?", perguntou, preocupada.

Ah, céus! Eu estava mesmo escutando a voz da Kagome? Aquilo pareceu entrar na minha cabeça e dar voltas, cintilantes e coloridas. A voz doce e prestativa da Kagome Higurashi.

Não respondi. Ainda recolhia forças para virar minha cabeça para o lado onde ela estava e abrir os olhos, portanto, apenas pude escutar quando o Miroku perguntou: "Não seria melhor preparar uma infusão? Ela me parece muito fraca"

Calmo, lento, preciso, esse era o Miroku falando! Não, não precisava de infusão alguma, muito obrigada. Continue falando, por favor.

Eu realmente teria dito isso se conseguisse pronunciar uma frase sequer. Mas apenas sorri. A criatura estava com as costas doendo, uma possível costela quebrada, a cabeça latejando mais do que uma bomba de ar, e estava sorrindo! É incrível o que uma viagem no tempo não faz à você... Ou a mim, já que é o caso.

Eles provavelmente acharam estranho esse meu surto psicótico que gerou um sorriso, porque, ao invés da tal infusão de ervas, ele aproximou-se de mim e fez a pergunta que todos ali esperavam a resposta:

"Quem é você, senhorita?"

Quando foi que, em algum momento da minha existência, me chamaram de "senhorita"? Eu realmente me senti lisonjeada por Miroku em pessoa ser o primeiro a pronunciar essas palavras para mim.

Incentivada pelas palavras do monge (eu sempre me refiro a ele como monge), recolhi forças, voltei minha cabeça para ele, e abri os olhos. Respirei profundamente, olhei para cada um ali, e mandei:

"Cara, eu amo vocês!"

Eu não vi ao certo, mas posso afirmar que a expressão da Kagome e do Miroku quando agarrei os dois pelos pescoços foi de muito assombro. Eles provavelmente acharam que eu iria atacá-los, porque na mesma hora o monge pegou meus ombros e me afastou, de forma gentil. Manteve-me longe pela distância de seus braços. Povinho mais hostil, eles não aceitam nem uma declaração aberta de amor? Puxa!

"Desculpa, mas não devo ter entendido direito. A senhorita disse que nos ama?" ele perguntou, cautelosamente.

"Vocês... Vocês existem de verdade... Que máximo! Espere até a Ingrid saber, ela vai ficar nas nuvens... Ela realmente te adora, sabia? Quero dizer, ela tem uma fixação de verdade por você. Mesmo. Não que eu não te ache muito fofo, porque você realmente é, mas o negócio é que sou vidrada no Sesshoumaru, entende? Ele é_ tudo _de bom" Por incrível que pareça, nos momentos difíceis, complicados e contrangedores, eu perco um pouco o domínio sobre minha própria língua, e começo a falar besteira. Esse foi um desses momentos. "E a Sango, também. Cara, muito obrigada mesmo! Você salvou o meu pescoço, de verdade. Quase que o Sesshoumaru me mata, e o Jaken não ajudou muito. Eu não acredito, eu realmente _vi _o Jaken!" falei, como que para mim mesma, apertando a palma da mão sobre a boca. Meus batimentos cardíacos começaram a aumentar, ignorando a pergunta do monge e todos os acontecimentos. Eu disparava palavras e afirmações como raios, sem me importar que fosse a única a entender alguma coisa. Cruel que fui. "Sabem de uma coisa, eu me amarro no jeitinho dele de falar. Já repararam? Carregando nos "s"s, parece um francês com espirro preso. Mas é muito engraçado. Quero dizer, eu detesto a maneira como ele trata a Rin, é não insensível com ela, não acham? Mas, oh, Meu Deus, oh, Meu Deus, eu estou mesmo aqui!"

Me levantei, tomada pela a emoção. Comecei a saltitar, batendo os calcanhares enquanto pulava, os braços acima da cabeça.

"Estou no Sengoku Jidaii, estou no Sengoku Jidaii" repetia, cantarolando.

Agora, antenção. O Ministério da Saúde adverte: viajar no tempo-espaço e abraçar seu ídolo de anime preferido causa sérios males à sanidade mental. Evite, se possível.

Eu bem que mereci o comentário do Shippou de "Eu acho que a batida na cabeça foi muito forte para ela". Obrigada, Shippou. Momentaneamente, eu achei a mesma coisa.

Ciente do rídiculo da situação, me voltei para eles, um tanto quanto encabulada. Posso ter certeza de que corei nessa hora. Afinal, eu estava executando uma espécie peculiar de dança na frente de seres de meio século atrás. Tome tendência, falei para mim mesma. Só porque você está numa Era e num lugar diferente não significa que você tenha que pirar de vez. Calminha aí. Vamos pôr as coisas em pratos limpos.

É incrível como posso ser racional às vezes, pensei, enquanto me reaproximava deles.

"Er... hum... desculpem." disse, com um braço atrás da nuca, sem jeito. Uma parte de mim gritava desesperadamente: Alô, acorda! Você está com a turma do InuYasha inteira na sua frente! Faça tudo o que uma fã elouquecida gostaria de fazer, e logo, vai que isso é mais um sonho!

No entanto, a outra parte, mais ligada nos acontecimentos a longo prazo, me obrigou a ficar quieta e analisar os fatos com frieza. "A mesma frieza que o Sesshoumaru usa nas batalhas", ela tratou de me lembrar. E isso lá é hora para analogias?

Num confronto interno, sentei na grama novamente. As conseqüências daquela minha curta exaltação me atacaram: a dor de cabeça dobrou na rebordosa, parecendo agarrar o fundo do meu cérebro com garras afiadas, e a minha costela voltou a latejar. Estiquei uma mão na grama, deixando que meus dedos se afundassem na terra fofa, para evitar que eu caísse.

"De onde... De onde você veio, menina?" foi Kagome quem perguntou, enquanto se ajoelhava do meu lado.

"Da árvore" respondi, olhando de esguelha para ela. Desistindo de conseguir qualquer resposta coerente, ela correu os olhos pelas minhas roupas.

"Você veio da mesma era que eu", concluiu. "Tem algum poder mágico?"

"Não que eu saiba. A não ser, talvez, conseguir desenhar 'eu amo o Inu-kun' quarenta e três vezes na última folha do caderno de Química, se você considerar isso mágico..." eu teria continuado a minha ladainha incoerente, se não houvesse tampado a minha própria boca com uma mão, esbugalhando os olhos, de súbito ciente de um detalhe:

Eu estava falando japonês!

Ah, não isso é demais, pensei, desesperadamente, enquanto dava as costas ao grupo pela segunda vez e despejava um rio de frases sem sentido, experimentando meu próprio vocabulário. Eu realmente, realmente, estava falando japonês! Tudo aquilo fluía como água dos meus lábios, e, por mais absurdo que parecesse (o que ali não parecia?), eu conseguia entender. Todos eles, até aquele momento, falavam o idioma nipônico e eu compreendia tudo perfeitamente.

Tudo bem, que eu faço parte (ao menos fazia) das fãns que arranhavam japonês pelos vocabulários dos sites. Tipo copiar todas aquelas palavras para um arquivo único do computador, gravar algumas e exibir-se para os leigos que não compreendiam nada de anime. Responder "Ohayo!" quando alguém lhe dava bom-dia, gritar "Aishiteru" quando o Sesshoumaru aparece nos episódios; dizer "Moshi-moshi?" ao invés de "Alô?" quando telefonam para a sua casa. Isso era até divertido, é como se você pudesse se sentir parte mais integrante da história. Mas não desse jeito. Não _literalmente_ integrante.

E o engraçado é que eu penso na minha língua natal, mesmo. Mas, falar... Sai tudo em japonês. É como se houvessem colocado uma tecla SAP em mim. Eu juro que tentei algumas palavras do meu nativo idioma, mas não dá... Experimentei falar "Estou na era do InuYasha" e saiu japonês. Apenas nos meus pensamentos e neste diário essa língua não prevalece.

Vendo que nada parecia ter lógica, olhei um tanto desesperadamente para Kagome. Ela mantinha aquele semblante doce e compreensivo de sempre, mas também ansioso por respostas. Sem alternativa, comecei a falar, desta vez, compreensivelmente.

**Continua...**


	4. Organizando Pensamentos

Até que para alguém cuja luta foi interrompida por uma garota de cinco séculos adiante, eles foram bem gentis comigo. Eu não esperava outra coisa. Isso não impede que eu me surpreenda com a forma racional com que trataram tudo aquilo. Numa hora, eu estava desenhando ao pé de uma árvore. Na outra, estava no Japão feudal, pendurada no pescoço de um youkai que pensava só existir em histórias em quadrinhos. Na outra, eu estava explicando para os heróis dessa mesma história quem eu era e como foi que parei ali. Parei, não. A única coisa que eu não fiz foi parar. Estive em movimento contínuo, ao menos até a hora em que o baque das emoções me deixou desacordada.

Acho sinceramente que é uma grande bobagem procurar uma razão nisso tudo. Sei que não vou encontrar. Ao menos, não uma que possa ser explicada por cientistas e pesquisadores. Os fatos são que:

a) Estou numa era mágica, onde existem youkais, hanyous, sacerdotizas, monges (Monges! Agora me lembrei de que nunca havia visto um monge na minha vida, pelo menos até hoje. Nem na TV os monges têm buracos do vento na mão direita. Céus, eu toquei na mão do Miroku! De verdade! Fotografei e tudo), garotas que andam com um bumerangue gigante nas costas. E estou aqui, olhando tudo isso como uma ironia do destino.

b) Isso é totalmente paradoxo. Eu não devia estar aqui. Deveria estar na minha casa, digitando mais uma das minhas fics, esboçando no meu caderno de desenho ou ligada em algum mangá. E não sentada no galho de uma árvore, encarregada de avisar os outros quando o InuYasha voltasse, já que todos estão dormindo e ele decidiu dar uma volta para esfriar a cabeça. Impossível. O InuYasha, esfriar a cabeça? Nem com um balde de água fria. Ele foi é fazer alguma coisa, escondido dos outros e da Kagome. Mas estou muito ligada em acertar as minhas contas com minha própria sanidade para pensar nisso agora.

c) EU NÃO SEI COMO VOLTAR PARA CASA!

Ok. Vocês devem estar se perguntando: "Como raios ela pensa em voltar para casa? Se eu fosse para o Sengoku Jidaii, nunca mais iria quere sair de lá!". Mas não é tão simples assim, queridos. Eu tenho uma vida. Ok, tediosa, sem emoção e reconhecimento na minha era, mas tenho. E, nessa vida, um teste de Matemática na próxima sexta-feira está muito bem incluído. Um teste que, aliás, eu ainda não estudei.

Ora bolas. Se eu posso atravessar o tempo, por que me preocupar com um teste que só vai acontecer daqui a quinhentos anos? Mas a Kagome também não fica neurastênica toda vez que tem prova no colégio dela, em Tóquio? Por que então eu não ficaria?

Antes que o pânico me dominasse (eu realmente sou muito sugestiva quando o assunto é colégio), resolvi dar uma volta. Mas antes, me deixem explicar as coisas até aí. Onde foi que parei mesmo?

Ah, sim. Na minha recém-descoberta aptidão para falar japonês.

Passado minha cacofonia de palavras sem sentido, voltei ao estado de normalidade humana. Isso parece ter encorajado o Miroku e a Kagome a se aproximarem de mim, obviamente achando que eu sofria de algum surto psicótico, por que o monge tocou levemente meu ombro e disse:

-Você está bem? Há algum... algum espírito maligno pertubando sua paz? Eu poderia ajudá-la - disse, apressadamente, quando o encarei com olhos arregalados.

Vamos ver. Eu parei no meio da batalha do InuYasha e do Sesshoumaru. O youkai mais lindo do planeta me jogou numa árvore. Minha cabeça parece que vai entrar em erupção a qualquer momento. Meu estômago ainda não parou de revirar um segundo só. Absolutamente _todos _os meus ossos doem. 50 do meu corpo está ralado, arranhado e com algumas escoriações, sendo nos joelhos a parte mais agravante. Tenho teste de Álgebra sexta-feira, e estou certa de que meu professor não vai aceitar como desculpa a frase: "Eu não pude vir ao teste porque fui sugada quinhentos anos no tempo para o período das guerras japonesas. Pode me dar segunda chamada?". Não sei como voltar para casa.

Claro, está tudo bem.

Eles pareciam mais preocupados comigo do que com os meus últimos ataques. Cara, que vontade de chorar! Eu realmente os amo!

"Hum, não, tudo bem" achei melhor recobrar a sanidade rapidinho. Ou ao menos parte dela. O suficiente para se dialogar "Não há nenhum espírito ruim".

"Tem certeza?" eles pareceram duvidar.

"Tenho, sim" falei. Em seguida, olhei atentamente para cada um. Ok, não fazia outra coisa há mais de quinze minutos "Bem... Eu acho que vocês gostariam de uma explicação, certo?"

Foi quando escutei uma voz que me deixou pregada no chão, estática. O sangue e a capacidade de articular uma primeira palavra foram varridas do meu cérebro como folhas num vendaval.

"_Feh_! Seria bem útil, não acha? Quem você pensa que é para atrapalhar minha luta com o Sesshoumaru, sua louca? Pretendia morrer? E daonde que _raios _você surgiu!"

Não. Não podia ser. Ainda não podia ser.

"Vamos, responda! Ou você é muda também? Acho que não, pela forma como agarrou aquele cretino... Por acaso não sabia que ele podia te matar?" continuou, e minha audição completamente aturdida captou passos. Aproximando-se.

"Quer parar de ser grosso? Não vê que ela está em estado de choque?" censurou-o Kagome, ajoelhada ao meu lado.

Não podia ser. Não podia ser.

"Ela está certa. Não deve pressioná-la. Está claro que o trauma foi grande. Você deveria ser mais compreensivo, InuYasha".

Uma onda de pânico quebrou sobre mim. Não podia ser. Não podia, mas era! Era _ele_!

Com a sensação de que um fio elétrico corria pelas minhas costas, agora totalmente eretas, fui virando, devagar. Tão devagar que quase não senti. A única coisa de que tinha certeza naquele instante era da voz, indubitavelmente irritada e depreciativa que corria para dentro de mim.

"Trauma! Claro que sim! Qualquer pessoa que agarrasse o Sesshoumaru daquele jeito sofreria um trauma! Agora quero saber quem essa louca é exatamente para fazer isso, porque está vestida com roupas do tempo da Kagome, e... O que você está _olhando_!" ele disse mais exasperado, quando notou minha _extrema_ atenção na sua pessoa.

Era ele. Era ele. EraeleeraeleEraeleeraeleEraeleeraeleEraeleeraeleEraeleeraeleEraeleeraeleEraeleeraeleEraeleeraele, Era ELE!

"Por favor, não desmaie agora!", pedia para mim mesma, o pensamentozinho espremendo-se nas paredes concretas do "Eraele". Nem percebi que meu corpo estava totalmente virado para o ser de vermelho na minha frente, tampando a imagem do pôr-do-sol. Sentia que meus olhos estavam tão arregalados que poderiam cair das órbitas a qualquer instante, e que lágrimas começavam a nascer, provavelmente porque minhas pálpebras colaram no alto das órbitas.

Enquanto meu corpo todo petrificava-se, o pensamento continuava sua corrida veloz pelo meu cérebro, lutando para se manter consciente.

Era ele. As vestes vermelhas farfalhando enquanto de movia, irrequeito.

Era ele. Os cabelos prateados refulgindo o brilho do sol.

Era ele. A bainha da espada na cintura, que tantas vezes já desenhei.

Era ele. Os olhos dourados, brilhantes, com pupilas alongadas e ferinas, me encarando com irritação e curiosidade disfarçadas.

Era ele. As orelhinhas no topo da cabeça mexendo-se, igualmente irrequietas.

Era ele. Em todos os detalhes, como eu sempre vi, como eu sempre imaginei... Era ele, finalmente!

Eu estava diante do _próprio_ InuYasha!

"Kami..." soltei um gemido baixinho, finalmente canalizando forças para a fala. "O que mais me falta acontecer hoje?"

Tarde demais, eu percebi que nunca, _nunca_ devemos falar isso. Vocês já verão porquê.

Esperaí, lembrei, antes que a tontura que senti naquela hora ficasse mais forte e me levasse a recostar na árvore outra vez. "Você é ou não é uma garota de fibra? Frieza _alá _Sesshoumaru! Mantenha-se firme! Encare os fatos com precisão!"

"Em que mundo você vive? Alô! O InuYasha está na sua frente, e você ousa pedir _frieza_? Aonde foi parar seu sentido de chance única?" aquela mesma vozinha irritante começou a gritar na minha cabeça._ Aquela_, que representa a minha parte de fã, e que teima em falar mais alto.

"Ouso sim" a voz mais coerente respondeu "Qual é, você vai ter tempo de pegar o autógrafo dele depois. O importante agora é voltar para o eixo das coisas!"

"Mas..." a outra protestou.

"Sem mais!" a Voz da Coerência, autoritária, bateu o pé e calou a Voz da Impulsividade.

"Calem a boca..." falei, despercebidamente, em voz alta "Eu estou com dor de cabeça... Fiquem quietas!", ordenei. Não era possível que uma discussão de vozes rompesse na minha cabeça logo agora! Ainda mais vozes que faziam parte de mim mesma...

"Engano meu ou você nos mandou ficar quietos?" perguntou InuYasha, rispidamente, cruzando os braços. Aquilo me jogou de volta à realidade.

Respirei fundo. Com um esforço titânico, joguei todos os pensamentos no estilo "Aishiteru, Inu-kun!" para o fundo da mente, e me concentrei no momento. Pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali.

"Não" respondi, com a voz mais entrecortada do que pretendia. Tentei de novo: "Não. Não era... er... nada. Já estou melhor."

"E que me importa? Eu quero é uma explicação. Você, seja lá quem for, nos _deve_ uma explicação!" exigiu, agachando-se sobre as pernas, de frente para mim.

_Grosso._

E daí que o meu sangue foi bombeado diretamente para as orelhas quando ele sentou-se naquela posição de hanyou-cachorro que eu suspirava só de ver? Ora, bolas, hanyou ou não! Grosseria é grosseria. Talvez ele tivesse um pingo de razão... mas poderia ter sido mais gentil.

Ora, bolas. Estamos falando de InuYasha, não estamos?

Engoli uma resposta que com certeza iniciaria uma discussão, coisa que não estava em condições para fazer; e ao mesmo tempo a vontade de tocar naquelas orelhinhas tão kawaii.

"Ok. Vocês merecem mesmo uma explicação" comecei. É incrível como não conseguia desviar os olhos dele. No entanto, movi a cabeça lentamente para o lado da Kagome. Talvez assim conseguisse articular uma palavra.

"Pois bem. Então... Para começar, sou muito fã de vocês, e o meu nome é..."

**Continua...**


End file.
